


Kuroa-Momoa

by animangod



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Aquaman (2018) Spoilers, Aquaman Played by Jason Momoa, Environmentalism, F/M, Gen, M/M, Sea Monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangod/pseuds/animangod
Summary: Between Reve saying Jason Momoa is Kurogane inspo and watching Aquaman myself, this fic is a mix of Kurogane as Aquaman as well as some light changes to the plot of the movie because my fic, my rules.Prince of Atlantis, Kurogane is reluctant to leave his Pops and head to his Mother's watery home. However when his homeland is threatened by his half brother, he heads with Prince Fai to stop the current King from becoming Oceanmaster.P.S. The name of this is from a comment in the TRC Discord, and it amused me too much not to somehow share.
Relationships: Daidouji Tomoyo & Kurogane, Fay D. Fluorite & Kurogane, Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane, Kurogane's Father/Kurogane's Mother
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, life has a way of bringing people together. For Kurogane, it brought his parents together. A union between the Queen of Atlantis and a keeper of a lighthouse. However, as happy as they were together, it was not something that was meant to last. Kurogane was a child when his mother walked into the sea and did not come back. He loved her very much, and he never stopped missing her. That was twenty years ago…

* * *

"Cmon Pops, time to get you home," Kurogane said, slinging an arm around his father to help him out to the truck. He placed some cash on the bar counter for their drinks, before leading his father out of the establishment. It was something that had become almost habitual for the father and son duo - to spend Friday night enjoying happy hour at their local biker bar before Kurogane would drive them home.

"Kurogane…"

He turned his attention briefly to where he heard his name before finishing assisting his father into the truck.

"You gonna be okay, Pops?"

"Fine, Kid. Not  _ that _ drunk."

He made a slow grunt, before gently closing the door, and walking over to the other.

"What do you want?" He asked, eyeing the other - a pale, tropical looking mer. Aquamarine was strung to make jewelry that almost perfectly matched his eyes above water.

"Prince Kurogane?"

"No."

The pale seaman looked surprised, before tilting his head, "Queen Tsubame's son?"

"... what do you want? I need to take my Pops home."

"I was hoping you'd return to--"

"I can't return to a place I never been."

"Even so, I was hoping you'd come with me to Atlantis."

"I've already told Tomoyo, I ain't interested in going there, so if you have nothing else, I'm going home with Pops."

"Please at least listen."

"... fine. You have two minutes."

"A meeting was recently held between the different tribes, and a Surfacer nearly killed one of the Kings present. There is a warning coming soon to the Surfacers from the Sea Tribes. If the King of Atlantis can gather enough support, he plans to become Oceanmaster and order war against the Surfacers."

"And this has to do with me how exactly?"

"I believe you would have the best chance of convincing others that war is not the way to go."

"Why would any of them listen to a halfbreed? Anyway, your time's up. I'm taking Pops home now."

"Please at least consider what I've said."

Kurogane walked over to the truck and climbed in. "Consider it duly noted."


	2. Chapter 2

There came the forewarned warning one week later. Tsunamis filled with debris devastated shores around the world. From old debris that couldn't be broken down by the tides to new debris that had wrecked an underwater environment, garbage was kicked out of the ocean and returned back to the Surfacers. Ships and other aeroplane wrecks that had become safe havens for different species of fish, coral and other creatures as well as items the mers found useful were spared from the purge of garbage. Over one billion metric tons of waste was chucked out.

Containers that had been sealed shut were cracked like dropped clams, spilling their contents across the beaches. Plastic, shattered glass, tires, netting, plastic, metal, twine - there was so much suddenly removed that it caused several new environmental disasters because of it.

So many humans, seabirds, turtles, crabs, boats, buildings and shallow water creatures around at the time paid a heavy price.

* * *

That day, Toriho and Kurogane got to work sorting garbage from things that could be recycled, and tending to animals caught in the fray while the news continually reported about the anomalous tides, the global disasters, while specialists talked about the estimated environmental impact, the socioeconomic impact, the long term impact.

_ "...isn't it clear? We've finally upset our neighbors in the sea to the point they are throwing our own trash back at us." _

_ "This isn't one of your Atlantean conspiracies, is it?" _

_ "It's not a conspiracy. Sea-people do exist, and one of them is even living among us, the one known as …" _

"Hey Pops, mind turning that off? It's getting a bit too repetitive."

_ "...next on… _ " The news was cut short as Toriho turned off the power, before getting back to work.

Kurogane was quiet as he worked. Hour after hour, he spent cleaning up and restoring as much of the beach as he could in a day. As the saying went, there was no rest for the weary. He saw the best and the worst of humans while cleaning.

The following evening, the pale mer returned.

"Kurogane…" he spoke, to get the other’s attention.

Kurogane looked up before frowning. "Look what the tides dragged in..."

"I tried to warn you this was coming."

"You didn't mention the warning involved killing animals and people alike."

"Then let me be more clear. If the King's war goes through, there won't be a dry world left to protect. He intends to drown  _ all _ Surfacers. Should he gain enough support, he will become Oceanmaster, and then only gods would have the power to stop him."

"....."

"I have spoken with Tomoyo and we both agree that your influence is the best chance we have at avoiding war."

"Why me, exactly? Why would any of them listen to me?"

"The Surfacers need someone who understands them and cares about their survival to speak for them. I do not want them to become wiped out, otherwise I wouldn't be here."

Kurogane glanced over at his father, before looking at the lighthouse they looked after. The beam was still going strong, providing a light for those at sea, a beacon of hope and safety.

He let out a sigh before looking back at the other. "When were you heading back?"


End file.
